1. Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to a temperature protection device of an electronic device, such as a display device that includes a liquid crystal display element.
2. Background Art
A display device that includes a liquid crystal display element, such as a viewfinder, may be used in a low-temperature environment, such as an environment at a minus outside temperature.
An optimal driving voltage of a liquid crystal display element for display in an optimal condition varies with ambient temperature, which leads to low responsivity in a low-temperature condition and visibility degradation as a display device. For this reason, when used in a low-temperature environment, the liquid crystal display element is heated with a heater to prevent visibility degradation as a display device.
Generally, in an electronic device that includes a heat-generating component, such as a heater, in order to protect the electronic device from thermal runaway of the electronic device due to abnormality in a controller or other problems, a thermal fuse is installed near the heat-generating component in the electronic device. When abnormality occurs, the thermal fuse cuts off electric current flowing through the heat-generating component.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H02-114893 discloses a technology to sense an abnormal high-temperature condition of a motor with a thermistor, to short-circuit a switching element, and to blow out a fusing resistor.